The Awakening
by almisk
Summary: Percy is a young boy who has no idea who his parents are and is always being hunted by monsters, look at cover image for a slightly bigger hint, haha
1. Chapter 1

T**his is my first fic, out of many more hopefully. constructive flames welcome but not just flames that it sucks, enjoy.**

** Percy**

Percy woke up sweating, heaving for more oxygen. his eyes flitting wildly about the dark room, he couldn't see anything but he could feel it in his gut, something was watching him.

After catching his breath he got up and silently walked to the door in the dark. He suddenly stopped when he heard a squeak that hadn't come from him, the squeak sounded like someone walking, 'mom can't be awake this late can she?, and why is she walking in the dark?' he questioned silently. He walked even slower toward the door being very careful to not alert his mother that he was awake.

Something was pulling at the back of his mind, like a name on the tip of his tongue, it started to annoy him so he ignored it. When Percy finally got to the door he was sure that it was his mother out there, or the women that liked to be called his mom, Sally Jackson had adopted him last year for his 14th birthday. Percy loved Sally, she was his mother for all he cared, all of the other women that adopted him ended up taking back within a week but not her.

Percy decided it didn't matter if sally knew he was awake so he opened the door like normal. As soon as percy closed the door behind him the squeaking stopped completely, then it hit him like a train, his mother had 2 jobs, both of which are at night. Fear clogged up his throat as he backpedaled the other direction toward the door to go outside, he ran into the door with a loud, Thump, that resounded around the entire house.

Red eyes appeared the hallway and he turned around as fast as he could and started working on the door lock, to his credit he got it unlocked very fast, or so he thought until the door opened faster than he could back away and he fell on his butt, his mother sally was there looking at him with wide eye, she opened her mouth to say something but must have saw something in his eyes because she immediately turned her head in the direction of the hallway and said in a firm voice "Percy I love you" her voice cracked with emotion "you need to run" she finished slowly not taking her eyes off the beast in the hallway that hadn't moved since it appeared, it had also not taken its eyes off Percy since he had first saw him.

It let out a low growl that got Percy off the ground immediately. He wasn't going to leave his mother, he resolved silently even though she had told him to run. He was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pushed out the door and before he had time to yell out, the door slammed shut. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he heard sounds in there he didn't want to hear. Percy turned and ran out of his New York apartment complex as fast as he could, his shoulder length black hair fly wildly behind him and tears wouldn't stop falling from his face as he sprinted toward central park, blinding him as he ran, he eventually tripped over a root of one of the trees and fell, sliding on his hands and elbows scraping his arms raw.

He sat up trying to ignore the pain in his arms as he looked back from where he thought he had come from, looking for any sort movement in that general direction. He was trembling slightly still jumpy from recent events that he couldn't yet comprehend. Percy was in shock he couldn't even feel the pain in his arms as he looked around wildly for anything or anyone. Percy froze at the sound of cracking branches behind him, his breath hitched and his lungs constricted painfully as the fear gripped his throat like a vice. He turned slowly to come face to face, err, face to snout with a large black wolf looking down at him with primal hunger that scared the crap out of Percy. Percy trembled while crawling back on his hands, the wolf stalked silently toward him.

Percy started to cry again knowing that he was going to die, that he would never find out who his real mother and father were or why he was so different from other people. As Percy stared down his soon to be killer he felt, powerless, this animal had killed his mother, he hated this animal with a passion. He jumped a little bit when he bumped into a tree behind him, 'this is where i'm going to die?' he thought solemnly, he wished there was something to see right now, it was dark all around and there was no where to go 'think of home' a firm female voice said in his head 'think of your mother, your real mother' it continued, how was he supposed to think of that? He had never even seen his mother but he tried, he thought of what he thought his mother would look like and imagined being beside her, it made him feel happy thinking of her even though she had abandoned him.

Percy was shaken out of his thoughts as the beast lunged at him only to go through him and slam into the tree confused as to why Percy had disappeared. Percy wanted to scream, it was dark all around him and it felt like his face was peeling off, he was sure he was falling at least ten million miles per an hour by his estimation.

Percy suddenly fell onto something soft like a bed and he was comfortable, more comfortable than he should have been considering his arms were cut up and bruised from falling in the forest, his eyelids started to droop lazily, seconds before he passed out her looked to the left of the bed he was laying on and saw a beautiful women that looked like him she had long flowing black hair,black eyes, black eyes that were just like his, which was why some of the people had adopted him in the first place, and a sad smile on her face, that was the last thing he saw before he saw no more and drifted off into a deep undisturbed sleep as the women watched him.

**I hope you enjoyed this, it was my first. if i have put the letter u instead of the word i am deeply sorry, it happens all the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**well here is chapter 2 thanks for all your reviews there was just so many i couldn't read them all (note the sarcasm here) although, there was 2 reviews by demigodVixen, and PJandLGequalsLove. I thank them for they're reviews I totally forgot the disclaimer last time and it takes a while to update the old one so i will say it now. _I do not own PJO or the rights or anything to it_. now enjoy.**

** PERCY**

Percy's eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly at the light that his retinas were not yet used to. He took a deep breath, then it all came rushing back to him like water from a broken dam.

"mom" he choked out loud not expecting an answer, which is what he got total silence as he cried, mourning the loss of his dead mother. After a while, longer than he was going to admit, he stopped crying as he finally realized where he was, or lack of that piece of knowledge.

Percy sat up, he was unbelievably comfortable, as he remembered everything that had happened the previous day he realized that he didn't feel any pain coming from his arms, where he had scraped them against the unforgiving rocks that were in the park he ran to. Percy glanced around the room, inspecting it, the room he was in was a relatively good sized room, he was on a king sized bed, that he still couldn't get over how good it felt. He squinted as he inspected the rest of the room, it was bright in there and Percy was never really a fan of overly bright things, the room he was in was almost all white with white walls and a white carpet, the only thing that wasn't white was the chair to the left of his bed, that was black. Percy then remembered the women he had saw before he had passed out, she had looked remarkably like him, which was surprising because of Percy's eyes which were black.

Percy looked around the room again, now that his eyes had adjusted more he realized how empty the room really was, his bed and the chair were the only things in there, and the only things that were black instead of white. He slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, that is when he realized how bad he had to use the bathroom.

He immediately got up and started looking around, he realized that there was no door and he started to panic a little, he wanted to leave this room and go to the bathroom, 'where is the damn door?' he thought frantically, just as he finished the thought he heard something appear behind him, and to his incredible luck and suspicion, it was a door.

Percy went to the door and decided to be suspicious later, he needed to use the bathroom now! he grabbed the door handle hoping it was a bathroom, when it opened he went in and realized that it was indeed a bathroom, unlike the bedroom, the bathroom was light grey, which was much easier on his eyes.

After Percy had finished his"business" he left the bathroom and closed the door behind him, only for it to almost instantly disappear when he closed it. He inspected the black wall, where the door had just been, with great confusion. Percy looked around the room again and frowned with slight annoyance at how bright the room was, just as he finished the thought the room darkened, to the point where he was happy. Another door appeared, this one looked different from the other one, this one one was darker shade of grey, almost black, while the other one was light grey.

Percy suddenly became scared and nervous when the door swung open and the women he had seen before he passed out stepped into the room slowly. Percy was surprised that he couldn't hear her at all, not her breathing or the footstep as she stepped into the room.

Her dark black eyes shifted to the bed when she entered, then a slight frown appeared on her face when she saw Percy standing there, apparently surprised that she hadn't seen him earlier. When her eyes had landed on Percy he took a nervous step back, she smiled before she began to talk to Percy in a hushed tone "Hello Percy, my name is Nyx, it is very nice to meet you" the whole time she was talking she was walking toward him, to his surprise he could hear her now, her soft footsteps on the carpet, and her even, controlled breathing. When Nyx reached him, he instinctively held out his hand like sally had taught him to do when he was introducing himself to someone "Hi" he said as they shook hands, he thought about saying his name, but it looked like she already knew who he was, so he decided against it.

Nyx smiled at him as they shook hands, she seemed happy and sad at the same time, Percy thought. After they stopped shaking hands, a silence enveloped the room, Percy decided to ask her some questions, about where he was and other things that were on his mind "How did i get here?" he asked suddenly remembering the falling, and the feeling of his face being pulled off because he was going so fast. Nyx smiled at him "I brought you here" she said, he frowned, that hadn't answered what he had wanted to know " I mean how, what was that feeling of falling?" Nyx frowned slightly "That was something called shadow traveling, I had to bring you here fast, i'm sorry for not warning you" she said with a little remorse in her voice, feeling bad for what she did, even though she had saved Percy from the wolf.

Percy frowned again "no, its ok I was just curious" he said feeling bad for making her feel bad. Nyx smiled at him, she then turned around and walked toward the door, when she reached it, she turned around "are you not starving? you have been asleep for thirteen hours, it is now eight o'clock" she told him.

As soon as she mentioned that he was hungry, he realized how hungry he actually was, he nodded quickly, agreeing that he was indeed, hungry. Percy followed Nyx out of the room, and immediately his eyes widened and he had to hold back a gasp. Nyx saw the look on his face and smirked, they were on the inside of what looked like a giant, creepy palace that looked very intimidating, the darkness in the building was very sudden compared to the brightness of that room, even though Nyx had darkened it when she had walked in, it was still a big difference. Percy looked around, surprised that he could see anything, he had always had a strong night vision, sometimes it had bothered him when he was trying to sleep. Nyx led him through multiple corredores until they came to a big door that was already opened, she stepped inside and Percy followed closely, not wanting to get lost.

When Percy got in there he looked around in surprise, it was obviously a mess hall, kinda like the one at his school, except this was bigger, and more expensive looking, but he was more surprised that there was absolutely nobody in there besides him and Nyx, he frowned "Does anyone else live here?" he asked, her eyes flicked toward him, not that he could see them, but he could feel them on him, she smiled and nodded "Yes, most of my children live here, but a few go off by themselves" she finished with a fond smile. Percy was surprised, it didn't look like she had ever had a child in her life, let alone multiple. "Why are none of them around here?" percy questioned, curious as to why there weren't any there. "I told them not to be" Nyx replied quickly, they were coming up to the front counter, Nyx grabbed a plate and glass, and gestured for him to do the same. After percy had gotten the plate and glass, they went to sit down at one of the tables, Percy looked confused, "Think of what you would like to eat, and it will appear" she said to him, Percy was thinking that she was crazy, but did what he was told and to his surprise, a hotdog appeared on his plate with everything he wanted on it. "the glass too, think of what you would like to drink while holding it and it will fill up" she explained patiently, with a little bit of humor at his astonished expression, Percy thought of blue cherry coke instantly, the color his mom had always liked, she even made some of his food blue with dye before.

As Percy thought about his mom he realized how close he was to crying and tried to push the thought of her out of his head, instead he distracted himself by eating vigorously, gorging himself on a meal that tasted way better than it should considering it was only a hotdog, he brushed it off as him just being very hungry. Nyx watched Percy eat with a saddened expression on her face, she knew what he had been thinking about moments before he had started eat. When Percy finished eating he used a paper towel to clean his hands and his mouth, sally had taught him that it was always good to do that even if he had spilled nothing on himself while he was eating. He looked up and saw that Nyx too was done with her plate of whatever she had eaten, Percy hadn't seen what she was eating, he was busy stuffing his face with the hotdog he had eaten.

When they had put their plates in the recycling thing, Nyx turned toward Percy "come with me, I want to introduce you to one of my children" she said, Percy looked at her in surprise, hadn't she wanted him to see none of them? wasn't that why they ate alone in the dining hall? Percy was pulled out of his thought when she started walking, he followed closely, not wanting to get lost. Once again they went into the corridor and continued down it until they took a left.

Percy and Nyx came to another door, this door was smaller, and closed, she pushed open the door and it swing open to a wide round room, and much to Percy's surprise it was filled with comfortable looking furniture. In the room a man was sitting on one of the couches, studying the roof of the room intently while apparently waiting for them. When the man saw them he smiled and got up off the couch, thats when Percy noticed that he had wings, big dark wings.

Percy shook the man's hand when he held it out, "its nice to meat you Perseus, my name is Thanatos." Thanatos said to him as they shook hands, Thanatos turned toward his mother and embraced her in a hug, after they broke apart, they all went to go sit on the couches, Percy sat next to Nyx on one of the couches while Thanatos sat across from them.

Percy decided to start the conversation with a question that had been bothering him since he had arrived here in Nyx's place, "How do you both know me?" he asked, Nyx laughed lightly, "We have known about you since the moment you were born" she told him, this puzzled him even more "why? why would you want to know me?" it was Thanatos that answered him this time "because" he started "every child of Nyx is connected, except for you" he explained, Percy inhaled sharply, his gaze slowly shifted off of thanatos and made its way over to the women that was sitting to his left.

"Y-you?" he asked, in response she just nodded and wouldn't meet his eyes, Percy was thinking about his life now, about all of the orphanages he had been to for eleven years, he wasn't exactly upset that she had abandoned him there, he was more surprised that he had met her.

Percy took a deep breath and slouched slightly against the back of the couch, "who are you?" he asked, his "mother" looked at him and started to explain, she explained about the gods, what she was, what he was, He was a child of Nyx and one other that she wouldn't say. Percy was in a state of shock, shock that he was a god, when he asked what he was the god of, Nyx and Thanatos just shrugged, and said they didn't know. "listen Percy, I know that this is a lot to take in but you have to understand that I couldn't keep you with me, my husband, Erebus, would have killed you" she explained sadly, he just nodded, not knowing what to say, it was all a bit overwhelming to Percy, and he was getting tired, his eyes started to droop, and they seemed to notice that he was tired, Nyx had been explaining things to him for hours, telling him about the gods and what their domains are, and explaining to him what she was and all the other bits and pieces about why he was always getting in trouble, why he was dyslexic and had adhd. Nyx led percy back toward his room, he knew the way, he had remembered from when they had walked there.

When he reached his room he and his mother both scowled in discuss at the brightness of his room, "why did you make this room so damn bright?" he questioned. "because I thought you would like it more, now, lesson one, will this room to become darker" she said to him. Percy was trying to make the room darker, 'darker, darker, become darker' he thought to himself, then he felt a painful pull in his gut and the room started getting darker, but it wasn't like before when Nyx had come in and the room and darkened slightly, this was different, when the darkness came around them he couldn't see anything, but he heard his mother inhale sharply, "well that worked" he said tiredly but also happily as he walked over to the bed, bumping it with his knees then crawling up on it, "good night Percy, and good job" she said finishing with surprise in her voice "good night" he replied and immediately fell into a deep tired sleep.

** Thankes for reading and please review. and i'm very sorry about not editing the first chapter, I finished this one about 24 hours after the first chapter, it will be up as soon as i figure out how to post it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, thank you for all your reviews**

**TIME SKIP:a week-ish.**

**disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything to do with it**

**PERCY**

Percy woke up, sore, from the previous day's training. 'todays the day' he thought silently, his mom, Nyx, had told him he could only stay there for a weak then she would send him to another "family" member, she had said the the family member's name was "bianca de angelo" but she also had said that she had a brother, or a boy who she thought was her brother, his mother had told him that they had grown up together as siblings, and that neither of them knew they weren't related, or anything about the gods

As Percy thought about this he got ready, putting on a punk rock T-shirt with his favorite band as the logo, the "boys like girls" logo but a black background instead of white and the letters were purple, he put of some black jeans too, with a black hoodie, if you didn't get the memo, he liked the color black.

After he was done getting ready he went out of his room and into the corridors of his mothers mansion, he went left, then right, then left again, and so on until he reached his mother's study, he knocked on the door, and went in.

When he got in the study, he was greeted by his mother who waved to him as he sat down, he smiled and waved back, over the time he had stayed there, he hadn't developed any kind of relationship with his mother, he didn't really mind though, he knew she was busy and things like that.

"Hello Percy, how did you sleep?" she questioned casually. "I slept good thanks, so… when am i leaving?" he questioned eagerly, wanting to get back up to the real world, he didn't even remember what it looked like, which was strange because he had only been down there for about a week and a half, it had been monday when he had arrived there, it was now the thursday of the next week, and his birthday was in about four days.

His mother smiled "whenever you're ready to go Percy, do you remember what i taught you yesterday?" she asked, Percy nodded, shadow travelling, shadow travelling was the best thing his mother had gifted him with, or taught him, since his ability to carve weapons out of shadows, that and the ability to pretty much completely meld with the shadows, in the whole of his time here those were the only moves he had down solidly. "Yes i remember, and i am ready whenever you can take me" he replied, she nodded and got out of her seat, then motioned for him to do the same.

"Percy, you need to remember, Bianca De Angelo doesn't know you two are related, her brother Nico De Angelo is a son of Hades" she said explaining to him the things he already knew, but he just nodded knowing she was just making sure he knew what he had to do. "They are currently attending a boarding school, a military school to be exact, tonight is a festival that they are having, they have both been spotted by a satyr that goes by the name of Grover Underwood" she explained to him, finally getting to the parts he wanted to know about, he nodded for her to go on. "this satyr, Grover, had called for help since there is a monster there, the monster is a manticore, but thats not the point. There are three demigods, like you, that are going to help him," she said, this shocked him, how was he supposed to kill something as strong as a manticore with only weapons, but she continued. " You must not be seen by these demigods Percy, they must not know who you are." Percy nodded, he didn't plan to come out of the shadows until the right time where he could take the "siblings" away, he hadn't told his mother but he had planned on taking Nico with them for at least a little while. "Remember, after you save her you cannot take her back here no matter why, you will be killed by erebus as soon as you return, so just try to survive somewhere." when she finished he just nodded knowing that she was already doing everything in her power to hide him as it is.

"alright i'm ready" he told her she nodded and put her hand on his shoulder, he closed his eyes and prepared for the million mile teleport thing, but instead he heard his mother, that he had figured out was shadow traveling.

It turned out even with preparation for it he still wasn't ready and ended up yelling out once, after a moment he was there in the snow. Percy shivered cursing himself for being such a dumbass for forgetting that it was snowing where he was going, he laughed out loud at himself.

That was he noticed the giant mansion, fort, thing that he guessed was westover hall, it was intimidating, or it would have been to him if he hadn't been living in his mothers mansion for a little while, surrounded by weird creatures that freaked him out. He pulled his iPod out of his jeans, glad he brought it and put in one ear bud, leaving the other one out just in case, and put on his playlist,**(A/N:didn't think you would care for the type of music i listen to, which is what he now listens to, so didn't write it in)** and then continued on to the front of the place.

He opened the door slowly and went in, within a few seconds of him walking down the hall he heard, music coming from, as soon as he heard it, he winced in discuss, country, Percy hated country, just as he finished hating on whoever put the song on he hear people enter from where he came from and also two people walking down the hallway from the other direction, with no choice he went to the nearest wall and melded into the shadows the way his mother had taught him to do, when he was fully concealed, he continued walking toward the music, hoping that it was an informal dress occasion, to his incredible luck, it was.

When he got to the door he got out of the shadows, he was already getting tired from controlling them for so long, he went in there and scouted it out for a few minutes until he found them talking by some of the bleachers that were in the gym that the party was located at, after he had spotted them he went to one of the tables and just chilled out, trying to focus on his music and not the crap that was currently playing.

Someone tapped his shoulder, almost making him jump, but instead he just turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw a girl there wearing similar clothes to him, she had black shoulder length jet black hair, and electric blue eyes. "Hi my name is Thalia" the girl in front of him said, "Percy, it's nice to meet you thalia." he said back smiling slightly. She seemed to notice him wearing an earphone and frowned slightly and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "what are you listening to there? whatever it is, it has to be better than this crap." she asked him, his smile grew a little bit " everything from, greenday, to girls like boys" he replied, "do you mind if I listen to the other one?" she asked him, he nodded and pulled his other earphone over to her, he was glad he got them extra long, but they still had to be pretty close. "would you like to dance?" she asked him, his eyebrows shot up in surprise, she wanted to dance?, "yeah" he replied to her question as he Led them slightly further out to the floor, and then got into positions, he was extremely glad that Sally had taught him to dance, it may have been embarrassing to him at the time, but now he knew it was totally worth it.

As he and Thalia danced he noticed he was a good inch taller than her, a few seconds after they started dancing the song ended, but he smiled even more when "the great escape" came on, she smiled to and seemed to like the song, which made him happier, after a few minutes of dancing, another came over and tapped Thalia's shoulder, Thalia turned "I'm sorry, but I have to go" she said, he just nodded and hid his slight disappointment, he didn't even know why he was disappointed.

Percy turned to look check on Bianca, and Nico, but his eyes widened and he cursed silently, they were gone and all that remained was the hat that Bianca had been wearing. He frowned slightly when he saw a boy with black hair, not as black as his or Thalia's, but still black, when the boy went through the security door next to the bleachers he decided to follow him, when he got through the door he noticed some blood on the floor, his eyes widened a little thinking it was one of the De Angelos' he went around the corner quick to find the Manticore with a claw around his sister's neck, the other around Nico's neck, but what surprised him most was thalia, hanging by its tail as it back up to the cliff.

To his surprise the blonde girl that had pulled Thalia away from him was on his back, she lifted up a celestial bronze knife and stabbed down, the manticore roared and dropped Nico, only to reach up and grab the girl. Just as he was about to come out of the shadows, and help them, the manticore sprouted several silver arrows and roared in pain, during his little pain tantrum he had gotten dangerously close to the cliff behind him, Percy decided he had waited long enough and emerged to the shadows, as soon as he came out the shadows he started sprinting toward the monster only for it to slip and fall when he was halfway there.

Percy jumped off the cliff after the Manticore, he heard a gasp come from the black haired boy behind him but he didn't care, as he plummeted toward it, he felt it getting ready to shadow travel, so he angled his body so he was faster, and grabbed on to the closest person to him, which was thalia who was still unconscious, being held by the tail still.

As soon as he grabbed Thalia he pulled the shadows to him as fast as possible and thought of the one place he wanted to go at the moment, which happen to be a nice forest, way south-east of where they were, as soon as they reappeared he almost collapsed' he felt like he was going to pass out and never wake up again any moment, but he forged on and picked up thalia and started to walk toward an opening that was on a cliffside, as soon as he got there he fell to his knees and set Thalia down, thankfully, she was starting to come to consciousness, just as she sat up, he fell, on his head, and he was out.

**(I had a hard time not ending it here but, longer chapters=better story, right?)**

Percy woke up, extremely sore and with a headache, he looked around and saw a fire in front of him, orange flames dancing wildly around, consuming oxygen, trying to grow. He heard a branch snap behind him and saw thalia, walking and nodding her head up, and down in rhythm, she also had a ipod in her hand and earphones in her ears. Percy tapped his pockets looking for his ipod, when he didn't feel it he smiled slightly.

Thalia noticed him and stopped, she took out the earphones, "Hey" she said, "hey, enjoying yourself?" he asked pointing at he ipod in her hand, she nodded her head and made to give it back to him but he just shook his head, "keep it for a while, it's nice to know someone out there has some good taste in music" he said smiling slightly.

When Thalia sat down by the fire she just looked at it then asked "Do you know where the Manticore took Annabeth, and the other girl?" he nodded, he always knew where his sister was in his head, it was like a tugging sensation in that side of his brain, but not all the time, only when he wanted to know where she was. "Yeah, there west of here, at mount diablo" he told her, she frowned "How do you know?" she asked him, "She is my sister, my mom sent me to save her" he replied, then froze and facepalmed, and laughed, "I wasn't supposed to tell you that" he said, still laughing. "Well, you're not very good at keeping secrets." she stated, he shook his head agreeing with her, but he really wasn't, he never told secrets before, not even by accident. "I'm going to go save them" he said, this caught her attention, "how, do you know how far they are?, they will probably have titans and monsters everywhere there." she asked him, he looked at her "It doesn't matter, I'm going to save them." he stated, she looked at him for a minute, then nodded "I would like to come with you please." she asked him. Percy looked at her, shocked, "You could die Thals" he said, she nodded, "I know, but i need to save Annabeth, she is like my sister I grew up with her," he nodded, understanding that he wouldn't win this argument, if Thali was anything like him, she wouldn't back down. "How long was I out" he asked her, " It's Friday night" she told him, wow he had been asleep for a long time, "three days' he muttered out loud, not expecting her to hear him, but she did, "Three days till what?" she asked him, he sighed, "I didn't really mean you to hear that, but, it's three days till my birthday" he told her. "oh really? how old are you turning?" she asked him, "fifteen" he replied, she laughed a little bit, "whats so funny?" he asked her, curious of the outburst. "I turn fifteen next month" she answered, he smiled and laughed, "I'm older" he stated playfully, she rolled her eyes, "only by like one month." she said, but he stopped when he heard they're stomach rumbling, wow, Percy was hungry, "have you eaten yet Thalia?" he asked her, she shook her head, "No, theres no food here" she answered. " I'm surprised you didn't leave." he stated, "Why didn't you leave?" he asked her, she shrugged "and go where?" she asked, ?"and i wasn't going to leave you here by yourself, passed out, at the mercy of the forest." she stated, he smiled slightly for no reason.

Percy got up and brushed himself off, "stay here." he said, "I'm going to get us some food." with that, he started walking away when Thalia called out to him, "Hey!, be careful" she said, he smiled and continued walking. After he got far enough from the camp, he started to fashion a bow out of shadows, it took him a while but he was able to get a strong, heavy, compound bow. After that he started to fashion arrows, when he finished he put them both in his left hand, the arrows beside the bow length wise.

After Percy had shot down a good sized deer, he started to make his way back to camp, but while holding a deer over his shoulder, that he was just barely strong enough to pick up, 'who knew two hundred pounds would be this difficult' he thought to himself.

Finally he stumbled into the camp, and froze. Thalia was sleeping peacefully, but that wasn't what had stopped Percy, a few feet on the other side of her was a hellhound, the same kind that had killed Sally. Percy dropped the deer, that jolted Thalia awake and she looked at Percy, only to find him rushing toward her, she ducked behind her arms, on instincted, confused at what he was doing, but when he jumped over her and started wrestling with a giant, black, snarling, hellhound that was just about to kill her.

As Percy jumped at the hellhound, he realized how stupid that was of him, but he wanted to save Thalia. They thrashed about trying to get a hold on each other, the hellhound found his thigh, and bit down, causing percy to yell out in pain, involuntarily, but this was actually good for him, he snaked his arms around its neck and started to squeeze with everything he had, just as he thought it wasn't going to be enough, he heard a loud snapping sound, that was the hellhounds neck, it dissolved into golden dust, and he fell back on his butt, spent.

Thalia rushed toward him after he had fallen down, apparently over her shock. "are you okay percy?" she asked him, worry clear in her voice, "Mostly, that damn hellhound managed to bite down on my thigh though" he told her, he scooted over to a tree next to him, every shimmie sent pain to his leg but he made it and leaned up against the tree.

He looked at Thalia and shrugged, deciding that he trusted Thalia enough. He started rapping shadows lightly around the wound to stop the bleeding, Thalia gasped and looked at him in surprise, "Can you keep this a secret? please Thalia" he begged her, to his surprise, she nodded. He smiled at her and nodded, thankful for her understanding, "Who is your godly parent?, Hades i assume" she said to him, he shook his head, " no my mother is my godly parent" he told her, she got a confused look on her face, "What goddess can control shadows?" she asked him, he tensed slightly, "Can you keep a secret Thalia?" he asked her seriously, "Yeah, ill keep your secret, I swear on the styx" she said, he looked at her surprised, "Why would you do that?" he asked her, "What if you wanted to tell someone?" he asked her again, she just shrugged, "I want you to know you can trust me" she said looking away slightly , he couldn't see her face in the darkness but he knew she was blushing, he smiled "I do trust you" he told her, before she could reply he continued, "Please don't freak out" he pleaded, "but my mother is" he was having a hard time forcing it out, he didn't want her to hate him, but he forced it out, "Nyx" he said in a really quiet voice. Thalia gasped and backed away, Percy looked away saddened.

"The primordial god?" she asked quietly, percy sighed "Thalia I'm not your enemy, I would never hurt you" he told her, She looked at him skeptically before replying "I know, I was just surprised," she told him, he sighed in relief, feeling the weight of the world lift off his shoulders.

Percy looked over to the dead deer on the ground, "I don't suppose you know how to skin a deer?" he asked her hopefully, she laughed and walked over to it, "Actually, that was one of the things they taught us at camp" she told him, he laughed a little bit then, "Do you know how to cook it over the fire too?" he asked her hoping that they had, "Yeah they did, what use would it be skinning it if i couldn't eat it?" she questioned playfully, he shrugged, not telling her that he could skin it too, but he didn't really know how to cook it, if she hadn't known how he would have just winged it, no doubt it would have turned out horrible.

After Thalia had skinned the dear and started cooking it over the fire on a spit, Percy made his way carefully, trying to not put too much weight on his injured leg. He thought he was going to make it but he was mistaken when his leg gave out and he fell. "You okay Perce?" she asked, stifling and chuckle, he groaned "Yeah I'm fine, i was just getting bored over there." he said, she just nodded and watched the meat cook carefully. fourtie five minutes later they had eaten and were full. Percy patted his stomach, "damn Thalia that was good." he told her, Thalia smiled "Are you sure it wasn't because we were starving, and we haven't eaten for a while?" she asked, "psh, no way, that was a good meal, Thank you" he said, she blushed slightly, but her smile grew a bit, clearly pleased that she could cook a wild deer.

After a few minutes of small talk, finding out that they had many things in common, Percy noticed her eyes start to droop, he smiled "Get some sleep thals" he told her, sitting out on his hands, with his legs out toward the fire getting ready to take the whole night watch instead of waking her up. Thalia stretched out and yawned, "Alright, wake me up when it's my turn to take watch." she told him, he just smiled slightly and nodded. Before she laid down he took his sweater off and handed it to her, "here, use this as a pillow." he told her looking away, hoping she wouldn't see his slight blush, "Thank you." she told him taking it from his hand. When she laid down, Percy heard her inhale deeply, he just shrugged it off, figuring she was going to sleep.

**Sorry if it isn't very good, I like to write all of the chapter at once, and then post it. so i always have to spend like 15 minutes after editing it on ff.**

**Thank you for your reviews and all that good stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews and stuff, and yeah three days grace and skillet are the shit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or anything like that.**

**PER****CY**

Percy sat silently, watching the fire intently as he listened to music on his iPod. He eventually started humming but stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing.

Percy sighed, bored, he glanced over at Thalia, who was sleeping by the fire, she had been sleeping there for about two hours now, 'she looks kinda cute' he thought, then shook his head and looked away, deciding that watching her would be to distracting, so instead he decided to watch the moon going by above him. Percy guessed it was about midnight considering where the moon currently was in the sky.

Percy sighed again, 'this is going to be a long night' he thought to himself, glad he had his iPod.

Percy watched the sunrise, it was about seven thirty and Thalia still hadn't woken up. Percy got up and went over to where she was sleeping, he shook her shoulder gently, "Thalia get up, its time to go." he told her. "Go away" she said sleepily, shrugging his hand off. "Thalia you need to get up, we need to go" he said a little louder, while shaking her again. "what?" she asked, waking up slightly more, "is it my watch?" she asked him, "No, it's time for us to go." he told her. She looked at him questioningly, "Don't you need to sleep?" she questioned, he shook his head, "nah I'm fine, we should get going", he told her. She handed him his sweater, "thanks for letting me use that." she said. Percy unraveled the sweater and put it on, it smelt like her, he didn't mind though.

They walked through the forest, talking about awesome music and stuff like that, until they came to a road, that looked empty in both directions for a long time, Percy sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Percy decided to ask his brother for a little bit of help.

' Hey thanatos, can you help me out?, I'm trying to save our sister, but she is kinda far away' he prayed, Thalia looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. 'I'm sorry Percy but i can't transport you and your girlfriend, that would be to big, I might be noticed' Thanatos told him, 'But i will give you some things to help you out, i just can't teleport you places' he finished, Percy blushed when his brother called Thalia his girlfriend, but didn't say anything.

Percy turned around to talk to Thalia, but stopped when he saw Thanatos hovering a few feet behind her with a smirk on his face. Thalia saw him looking at something behind her and turned around, only to gasp as step back, tripping over Percy's foot. Percy glared at Thanatos, then caught Thalia before she hit the ground. "Oh, nice catch there Perce" his brother joked, "couldn't let your girlfriend fall, could you?" he said, poking fun at percy. Percy blushed "Shes not my girlfriend man, cut that shit out" he said, "aren't you here to help out?" he asked, still blushing. His brother smiled and waved his hand, making a black backpack, that appeared to be full with stuff, appear. "Sorry but that, and a mode of transportation are the only things I can give you." he told percy before disappearing.

Percy nodded, silently thanking Thanatos. "Who was that?" Thalia asked after Thanatos had left, "That, was my brother, Thanatos." he told her, walking over to the backpack, "Like, the god of death?" she asked surprised, "Yeah thats him, the joker" he told her, he pulled out keys that said "Kawasaki" on them, he smiled widely when a Ninja ZX-10R appeared. It was black, all black, it had a twelve hundred cc engine, there were two face shield helmets on top of it, one was black, and the other one was dark purple. Percy rushed over to it and went on his knees, "Oh my gods, I love you thanatos" he said out loud, he stood up and threw the purple helmet to Thalia, she caught it and looked at the motorcycle eagerly. "Do you know how to drive that?" she asked him, he nodded "Yeah it's the only kind of vehicle i know how to drive" he said, grinning ear to ear.

Percy put his helmet on and got on the bike, he shivered with elation. Thalia got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him, he blushed slightly. He started the bike and it roared to life. He eased it on the road as slow as he could go with a throttle that touchy. Once he got going about thirty miles an hour he went a little faster, he almost lost control when he turned it more, but he managed to hold it, then he started going even faster. Percy was really glad they were on a long empty straight away.

After a few minutes of driving and getting Percy got to a hundred miles per an hour. 'Hey smart one.' his brother said sarcastically in his head, ' about thirty five miles down that road there is an airport, there are two first class tickets in your backpack, don't worry about the bike, i'll take care of it." his brother told him, Percy frowned and started going a little faster, he was counting the miles they were speeding up by now. before to long they started approaching the airport, and also traffic had started showing up a little so he was no longer going one hundred and ten miles an hour, instead they were slowing down, only going about eighty now. Percy sighed, sad that they were going to have to leave the bike, but his back had about all it could take, with the combination of the uncomfortable bike and Thalia squeezing the life out of him, he felt like he was going to break.

Percy pulled over at the drop off area and they got off, stumbling slightly, tired from the ride, and Thalia seemed to have had fun because she was smiling widely. Percy searched through the backpack until he found the tickets, he inspected them, finding out which plane to board.

They barely got to it before they stopped boarding the first class. They had seats next to each other. After sitting down Percy tried to wipe the permanent smile from his face, but it didn't. Percy looked over at Thalia, who hadn't spoken for a while, she looked incredibly nervous, all the joy from the motorcycle ride was gone. Percy frowned "are you okay Thals?" he asked her, "Yeah im fine." she said back quickly, but it was apparent to Percy she was not fine. "come on Thalia, you can tell me." he said, trying to get her to tell him, "Can you keep a secret percy?" she asked him, he nodded, "I'm afraid of heights" she mumbled quickly, but Percy heard it. His eyes widened and he nodded, "Oh." he said, "we will be fine, plane crashes are one of the least likely things ever" he told her, trying to comfort her, she just nodded. "Why don't you try and get some sleep" he told her, she nodded, "Yeah, I'll try" she mumbled, she took out his ipod and plugged in one of the earphones. She must have been tired from something because she fell asleep seconds after she said that.

There was a sound, and the seat belt light came on. He was about to put his on when he realized Thalia had fallen asleep without hers on, he leaned over and pulled hers down and clicked it in, but doing this disrupted the way she was sleeping, she was now sleeping on his shoulder instead of her hand, he put his seat-belt on and adjusted her head so they would both be comfortable, he grabbed the other ear-bud and put it in his ear, it was short though, because she had put the left one in her left ear, and left him with the right one, which placed their heads really close. After a few minutes he started to doze off, then fell into a deep sleep, tired from not sleeping the previous night.

Percy woke up, and yawned. At the same time Thalia also woke up, yawning. then she seemed to notice that she was sleeping on him and froze. When she looked around to see if he was awake he smiled at her, causing her to blush. Before either of them could say anything a waiter walked by them, a very pretty girl, "how are you?, is there anything you need?" she asked them, "no thanks, we're fine" Percy replied, the waitress nodded and walked away. Percy could have sworn he had heard a slight "clinking" sound when she had started walking away, he also noticed she was walking with a slight limp, like one leg was much bigger than another. Percy gasped when he realized that it was a Empousa, he looked at Thalia, "there are monsters on this plane" he told her quietly, "Are there any other beside that mpousa?" she mumbled to him, he frowned when he remembered her fear of heights.

"I'm going to go check around a little bit, I will be back in a minute or two." he told her standing up, she just nodded. He walked around for a couple of minutes, he first went to the bathroom then he just explored. During his little exploration he found out that there were indeed, more monsters on the plane, of the ones he could identify, there was three empousa that were all waiters, and one telkhine in the lounge, why there was a telkhine there though, Percy had no idea.

He started making his way back to Thalia. Thats when everything started to go wrong. The planes alarms blared, and all the breathing things dropped out of there storages, he made his way over to their seats as fast as possible, as soon as he reached them, the left wing of the plane ripped off, sending them spinning in the opposite direction. Thalia screamed, like a nine year old, he had to remember to remind her of the later as soon as they got out of here. Just as he grabbed onto Thalia's hand, the plane was ripped in half by something and they were both sucked into the falling air.

As percy and thalia fell, Thalia screaming, and him trying to grab a good hold of here so he could try to shadow travel them away before they hit the ground. Percy managed to get a hold on Thalia by hugging her, she hugged him back, crushing his back. Just before they hit the ground he pulled the shadows out of anywhere he could, teleporting them someplace safer. It took Thalia a few moments to notice they weren't still falling, then she stopped screaming, she looked around in surprise in joy, apparently happy to be back on solid ground. Thalia untangled herself from him, "well that was fun" he said tiredly, he knew he was trying not to pass out, "are you okay Percy?" she asked him, "Yeah, I'm fine" he said, "that was the second time i've ever done that" he finished, breathing heavy, "Thank you for saving me" she told him, he just nodded too tired to talk.

"Do you still have my ipod" Percy asked her after a couple of minutes of silence, Thalia in response tapped her pockets until she felt something, then she pulled out his ipod, "surprisingly yes i do" she told him, Percy breathed out a sigh of relief, "awesome" he said. Thalia smirked, "Its almost dead though" she told him, he sighed in defeat, "Damn" he breathed out. "sorry, its most likely from me using the whole time" she told him, he smiled, "no, its cool, I just don't know where the charger is" he laughed out, she laughed too.

"I think I'm going to pass out" he told Thalia. "Well, I'll be here when you get up" she said, he smiled and sagged to his left side, passing out on Thalia's lap, causing her to blush, "well I wasn't expecting that" she said to no one in particular, while absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair.

Percy woke up, oddly comfortable despite the position his back had been in when he had fallen asleep. He unconsciously snuggled closer to what he was sleeping next to, to his surprise, it snuggled back, that got his eyes to snap open. He blinked away spots in his eyes, There wasn't much light where he was but what there was blinded him, he looked around the... "where am I" he questioned himself, out loud. There was a shuffling sound as something tried to get closer to him, he whipped his head to where he realized there was a weight on his right arm, his eyes widened when he saw Thalia there, sleeping on his dead arm. he shook her, gently, "Thalia, how do you sleep so much?" he asked her. In response all he got was her soft breathing, Percy sighed, 'Well, this could be worse' he told himself smiling slightly, "Thalia" he said a little louder, not bothering to shake her this time.

One of Thalia's eyes opened slowly, it drifted up to his face, then shut, and her face turned red. Thalia undraped**(is that a word?)** her leg off of his, which he hadn't known was there, how he hadn't noticed before , Percy didn't know, in fact it had seemed they had changed sides while sleeping, Thalia now being on his right. Apparently trying to avoid awkwardness Thalia decided to speak up, "How did you sleep, you were out for like, seventeen hours" she told him, he raised an eyebrow, but responded, "actually, I can't remember ever sleeping better" he said truthfully, Thalia nod, "Yeah, me either" she said.

Percy got up and dusted himself off, "Do you know where we are?" he asked her, not really expecting an answer. "Yeah, we're in San Francisco, a few miles from mount ." she told him. Percy's stomach rumbled, "Well, I'm kinda hungry, you?" he asked her, she nodded "Famished" she told him, he nodded.

They made their way to the exit of the empty warehouse, "We are a lot closer than I thought we would be after that plane crash" he told her, she paled, but nodded, "Yeah, don't remind me, that pretty much ruined air travel for me, like, forever." she told him, he laughed, "Common Thals, that was kinda fun." he said jokingly, in response Thalia shook her head and glared at him, he just shrugged, "Well, everyone has their fears." he told her, then froze. "Everyone huh?" she asked him, "Well Perseus Jackson, what are you afraid of." she questioned mischievously, leaning in, as if to hear his answer better. Percy turned back and looked at her, then shook his head, deciding it didn't matter if she knew, "Lightning" he told her.

She stopped, causing him to stop and turn around. "Why?" she asked him, he just shrugged, "Why are you afraid of heights?" he questioned her back, she shrugged, kind of embarrassed, which Percy didn't understand, "Instinct, I guess" she told him, he nodded, thinking the same thing.

When they stepped outside, Percy immediately sighed in relief, it was mostly cloudy out, blocking the sun from destroying his eyes, figuratively of course. Thalia smiled mischievously, deciding to mess with him a little bit. Thalia knew it was a bad idea because it made her a little but she made lightning rumble across the sky. Percy stopped walking, causing her to bump into him. Percy was looking up at the sky, "what was that?" he asked himself, Thalia couldn't help it, she laughed at his expression, he glanced at her, she shrugged "Sorry, I couldn't help messing with you"she told him. Percy looked at her with an astonished expression, "You did that?" he questioned her, she nodded, "I'm a daughter of Zeus" she told him shrugging,Percy's mouth hung open slightly, but then a smirk crossed his face, "A daughter of Zeus who is afraid of heights." he told her, she blushed and looked away, "Yeah, whatever" she said trying to stop him from messing with her about it, she smiled slightly when he didn't say anything about, instead he just shrugged and continued walking.

Percy didn't really know where he was, he was just going the direction he was sure bianca was in. They walked for a little while before Percy stopped, "where is the backpack?" he asked her, she rolled her eyes, "It was on the plane" she told him. Percy nodded, he didn't really know what was in that bag, but whatever was in it, it's gone now.

They eventually exited San Francisco, going toward mount St. Helens. On their way there, a car sped past them, only for four people to jump out of it before it was struck by lightning. Thalia couldn't help but laugh at Percy's reaction to the lightning, he had jumped so bad that Thalia thought he had hurt himself.

Percy decided that the same people must be following him everywhere, because one of the people that had jumped out of the car was the black haired kid he had seen from westover hall. Now that Percy got a closer look he realized the other three were also getting up, none of them were killed. Two of the people were wearing silver parkas, and the other two had orange T-shirts, he glanced at Thalia and noticed that she seemed a little surprised to see them.

"We should go help them out." Percy suggested, Thalia shook her head. "They can't know we're here." she told him, "You see the big guy?" she asked him pointing, he nodded. "His name is Charles Beckendorf, he is the counselor for the hephaestus cabin" she told him, Percy pointed at the green eyed kid, he looked to be around thirteen years old, "who is that kid" he asked her, she frowned slightly, as a look of slight loathing crossed her face but she shook it off. "That would be Orion, a son of Poseidon, and an idiot" she told him. Percy nodded, idiocy can impair you for life, and theres no cure.

Percy and Thalia walked to the edge of the road and ducked behind a mound of earth that seemed to be just the right height for them to look over if they needed but also duck behind it easily.

As it turned out, they didn't need to stalk them for very long when they came to a gate, they went in. Thalia cursed slightly, mad that they couldn't follow anymore or they will be caught. Percy smiled, he had never done it before but he was fairly certain he could shadow them both for a few minutes without draining himself to much.

"I can shield us from there view for a few minutes but we will have to hide when we can" he told her, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow . "how do you plan on doing that?" she asked him, in response he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled all the shadows he could to them, making them pretty much transparent. Thalia gasped, causing Percy to smile, but also blush at how close she was to him, "How can you do this?" she asked him, "I'm not exactly sure how works but i can make shadows and will them to conceal us, but with no shadows around it is much harder to do, but i got this" he told her, she just nodded and they walked through the gate right before it close.

Percy and Thalia were too far away to hear but the 4 people from the car were currently talking to the hesperides. Percy didn't really focus on that though, he was more interested in the giant garden they were in, more specifically the bigass dragon, with more heads than he cared to count, curled around a giant tree that had golden apples on it. Something must have happened because one of the girls in the silver parkas called out to the dragon, something that sounded to Percy and Thalia like. "Ladon, Wake!" After hearing that, Percy decided they should follow the other three around the outskirts of the garden, as they were walking he glanced at Thalia, she was blushing under his arm, but she was also looking around, as if expecting someone to find them.

As soon as they made it to the exit they heard Ladon let out a furious roar, they glanced back to find the girl that was talking to the dragon running toward them, jumping over serpent heads as if they were hurdles. Percy made them walk slightly faster, he was starting to feel some strain from holding up his cloak, he really needed to work on his power endurance.

Percy and Thalia managed to find a hiding spot that was sufficient for the time being, once they were there Percy let the shadows drop, sighing in relief as the pain in his lower abdomen stopped. They peeked over to see the other four looking to their west. Percy and Thalia gasped when they saw ruins there, of what looked like a castle, what shocked them more was the form of a small girl struggling to hold up what looked like the sky.

**This chapter took me a little while longer to write I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for kind of skipping over a book but I didn't want to deal with camp yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**PERCY**

Percy looked around the ruins and whatever else he could see on top of the mountain, looking for the two girls he and Thalia had come to save. Percy knew, as soon as he had seen her, that the girl holding the sky was Artemis. Percy didn't know how he knew, he figured it had something to do with the night.

Percy kept looking until he saw four figures, two of them standing, two of them kneeling with shackles on. One of the people the had shackles on had curly blonde hair. Percy tapped Thalia's shoulder and pointed toward the girl, causing her to gasp.

"Lets go tell the others down there, we can help them" he told her, she shook her head "We can jump in when they start fighting." she told him, "But they might think were enemies" he countered, "They will notice soon enough we're on there side." she said, right as she finished the four in front of them surged forward, the black haired silver girl, and orion went toward the hostages, along with Beckendorf, the other girl in silver went to artemis, who was under the sky.

Percy and Thalia jumped out of there cover and made their way over to the others. "You fools!" a voice bellowed, coming from the taller of the two enemies, "I am a titan, you lowly mortals can not hope to ever defeat me!" as if to prove his point he kicked orion in the chest, making him fly back and sink into unconsciousness, the other two engaged the titan, leaving the other one open to attack them any time. Percy was about to sprint off toward the other one, a kid about his height, five-eleven ish, he had sandy blond hair and a scar on his lip, Percy stopped when Thalia rushed out in front of him, going after the boy with such ferocity behind her attacks that Percy almost felt bad for him. Percy decided that she had that fight, he went toward the titan, he got there just as the titan was about to finish off an unconscious Beckendorf.

Percy formed a sword out of the shadows and surged forward, redirecting the fatal blow away from the boy. "Fools, all of you!" he yelled at Percy, Percy rushed forward, the titan took a swing at his feet, which Percy jumped over, then decked the titan in the face since he couldn't bring his sword around fast enough. As soon as Percy land he raised his sword, instinctively, glancing a sword away from him that would have cleaved him in half. the force of the blow knocked Percy back a few feet, the titan advanced on him while he was stumbling and was about to swing when a couple of arrows sprouted from the exposure that had formed on his shoulder when he had gone for an overly dramatic killing blow. Percy was able to regain his footing and go after the titan again, getting there just as he recovered from the shock of being hit by "mortals" as he would say. They traded a few blows, each hit causing Percy to stumble a little bit, after the fourth trade Percy started to realize there was no way for him to beat this titan, even with the help of the silver girl. He glanced toward where Thalia and the blond guy were fighting. it wasn't a very fair fight. Thalia was crackling with electricity, electrocuting the blond guy every time their weapons met.

Percy realized his mistake too late, watching Thalia kick ass is distracting. He was kicked in the chest, hard, causing him to fly back, skidding across the ground flipping wildly till her stopped. He opened his eyes only to fund silver ones staring back at him, "Run" Artemis breathed out, obviously under a lot of stress. Percy got a crazy idea, he knew he would most likely die, but whatever, he told himself, he didn't have anything to live for anyway, as soon as thought crossed his mind he glanced back over at Thalia, who was now being pushed back by the blonde.

"Give me the sky" Percy begged Artemis, she shook her head, "No, it will crush you" she told him. Percy didn't care about her answer though, he slashed through her shackles, freeing her, then kneeled beside her, bracing himself on one knee and then putting his hands on the sky. Percy's mind went crazy, yelling at him, calling him retarded for doing this. Percy could only watch one thing from his spot under the sky, not because he couldn't turn, but because he didn't wasn't to look away.

Percy knew the blonde was winning, even from that distance. They battled back and forth, parrying, blocking, and slashing. Thalia had been back up to the edge of the mountain face, no longer able to backtrack at all, she lashed out, using the last bit of her power to summon lightning, to Percy it looked like the blonde had read her move completely, dodging it by a mile. Percy started to panic when he saw that Thalia was completely out of energy, they still fought, back and forth, but Percy knew Thalia had lost, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Percy roared, with all the might he could when Thalia had been wounded, it was over. Thalia was panting heavily, unable to even move, thanks to the knew long slash that went across her thigh, Percy and Thalia's eyes connected for an instant, in that instant he knew she had given up, that she was sorry for failing. Percy shook his head furiously, unable to except that Thalia was going to die. Percy's legs shook violently when the blonde had lifted his sword up to finish Thalia off. With one final roar of effort he got his knee a couple of inches off the ground, he smiled, that was all he needed. Percy slammed his knee into the ground, breaking the ground and every bone in his knee, the instant his knee had hit the ground he had focused all his power, he didn't have any intent with the power he released, only one thought had been going through his mind,"Protect her".

After that Percy's mind went blank, he remembered being forced out from under the sky, sent tumbling toward the edge of the cliff. He stopped right before he had fallen off the side, he glanced back over to where Thalia and the blonde had been fighting, expecting her to be gone. What he saw shocked him even more, There was a narrow black scorch mark that went from where he was under the sky to where the blonde had been standing, Thalia looked fine, slightly saddened, but fine. She was peering over the edge of the cliff with a distant expression. Percy heard someone sob to the left of him, he saw one of the girls they had come there to save, Annabeth, Percy remembered.

With a tremendous effort and shaky, burning arms he lifted himself to his knees, only to scream in pain, he had forgotten about his knee. His scream attracted attention of Annabeth, she looked at him with a shocked and slightly awed expression, until it formed into one of loathing. She hated him, Percy didn't know why, but he knew that this girl hated him. "How are you even alive" she asked through gritted teeth, he just smiled tiredly at her, "I have no idea" he said honestly, causing her to huff and look away, toward the cliff, causing tears to come down her face again. "Sorry" Percy said, he didn't know what he was apologizing for. but he didn't want one of Thalia's friends to hate him, Annabeth didn't respond.

Percy got another idea, this time one that would help him. He started to fashion the shadows around him until he was able to form crutches, he smiled triumphantly, and got up slowly, every time he moved his knee pain lanced up and down his entire body. Percy slowly made his way over to Thalia, slowly, by the time he got to her he was tired again, using almost all of his concentration to keep his shadows in the form of the crutches. "Good fight." he told her, she looked over to him and just nodded, "what's wrong?" he asked her, "I will tell you about it later" she told him sadly, he just nodded.

A cry of pain caught his attention, he looked over to one of the collapsed walls to see the hunter with black hair, blood caked her parka and there was a large hole that looked like it went completely through her stomach, leaning over the girl was Artemis, Artemis looked like she was going to cry but couldn't. Percy made his way over there, when he arrived he realized the girl was alive, and were exchanging a few final words. Percy leaned up against the wall to their left, "I'm sorry i wasn't strong enough" he said, unable to explain why he felt such intense guilt, it was eating away at him, like he had chosen for her to die in his place, which wasn't true. Artemis looked up at him and shook her head, "No, her death was foretold by the oracle Delphi before she even came to search for me" she told him, that eased a little bit of his guilt, he looked down at the very brave silver girl, "You are very brave." he stated, Artemis chuckled, "That's what i told her." she said, the girl smiled a little bit and waved him to come closer, in response he hobbled over there and let his crutches dissolve, unable to hold them anymore, causing him to fall on his behind, hard.

"No," she said, "you are brave, and selfless, as is Thalia." she stated, "Traits I never expected to see in my entire life in a man." she told him, he frowned a little bit before smiling, "Thank you. I think" he said feeling humbled that this girl he didn't even know thought that about him. Artemis and the girl shared a glanced and Artemis nodded, the girl dug around in her pocket and produced a pen, holding it out for him to take, "My name is Zoe nightshade, and this" she said gesturing to the pen lightly, "Is anaklusmos." she told him, before she gestured for him to take it, he didn't understand what he would want with a pen, but he knew it was important, his hand closed over the pen, he noted that her hand was cold, and turning colder, "Good luck" she told him softly before her eyes stopped moving and her breathing stopped, Percy felt himself come close to tears, but stopped himself from crying. He reached over and closed her eyes, then looked at Artemis, she looked extremely anguished, "Rest in peace my friend" she whispered softly to Zoe. Artemis then did something that Percy thought he would never see in his life, she touched Zoe's body, causing it to dissolve slowly into a sparkling dust that floated slowly upward, spiraling until it was out of sight, then a cluster of stars that he didn't recognize glowed brightly, causing him to see the figure of a girl with a bow, Percy gasped when he realized what it was and looked over at Artemis, she was staring at the stars proudly.

"I must go to Olympas, the meeting is starting in a few minutes," she told him, "My chariot will arrive to bring you and the others to Olympas soon" Percy nodded, trying to repel the feeling of dread he felt at the thought of going to Olympas, "I will make sure everyone is on it" he told her, she nodded before reaching over and putting her hand on his knee, he winced involuntarily, thinking that it would hurt, but instead all he got was a nice cool feeling throughout his body, like when you drink cold water and you can feel it going through your body. Artemis glowed and he was forced to look away, when the glow was gone, so was she.

A soft thud behind him attracted his attention. Thalia was on the floor in a pool of her own blood, lots of non fatal wounds covered her bodys. Percy was by her side faster than his thoughts could collect after seeing her on the floor, "Damn, she should have healed Thalia, not me." he said bitterly, afraid she was going to die. Percy unconsciously called a massive amount of shadows to himself and Thalia, they swirled around him like a storm. generating no wind or friction but still forming into a tornado like form. Percy looked up at the sky and thought 'damn." he had hoped it would be a little longer before he had been revealed to the olympians, but right now, waiting wasn't an option.

Percy was never really a fan of theatrics but he figured he should make an entrance like no other. He had never been to olympas, but he knew where it was located. Using all of the strength he could muster, he made the shadows implode on them, instantly teleporting him to a part of olympus where someone would hopefully find them and tell them where to go. What actually happened was not what Percy had been expecting, he had pulled them into the middle of the throne room, surprising them all with a brilliant show of his swirling shadows until they died out, leaving him in the middle of the throne room, holding on to a slowly dieing Thalia Grace.

"She needs help!" Percy yelled out at the stunned olympians. "Apollo, heal your sister." Zeus said to his son, Apollo nodded then went over to where Percy and Thalia were and levitated her from his arms, she had been bleeding a lot more than he had thought because his clothes were caked with blood. "Perseus Jackson." Poseidon said from his throne, surprising Percy. "Poseidon, do you know this boy?" Zeus asked his brother vehemently, Poseidon nodded, "Perseus is my grandson." Poseidon said, drawing raised eyebrows from most of the people in the room, they had all seen him appear in the tornado of the shadows, and noticed how much it had affected him. "You are?" Percy asked, surprised more than ever now, who was his father?, he wondered. "I am, i did not expect you to ever know of this world, being a legacy of the gods can sometimes leave demigods completely mortal." he told Percy. "I didn't think it would be necessary but i suppose i should awaken your powers over the sea huh?", Percy just stood there, thinking hard about what he had been told.

Suddenly the room darkened, causing everyone besides Percy, and hades, to lose their vision. "Be Careful, that is my son you have in your presence." Percy heard his mother's voice all around him as if she was in a corner of the shadows. "I believe Apollo's oracle, Delphi, predicted his help in the coming war." she told all of them slowly, as if explaining it to a children. "He is the protector, you need him." the voice stated plainly, the darkness dissipated and everyone could see again, "Well, i wasn't expecting that." Percy stated, out loud, although nobody paid attention to him, they were all staring at Poseidon, who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

Apollo flashed back in and looked around, "What? did i miss something?" he asked, Zeus just waved his hand dismissively, "We will explain later", he told him, then he turned toward Percy, "Are you familiar with the great prophecy Perseus?" he asked him. Percy shook his head, "No" he said, the answer seemed obvious to him. Zeus sighed,

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_with a shield born of an elder being_

_And see the world in the endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end Their days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

The king recited, tiredly, as if reciting it had gotten boring to him. Percy's mind raced, his first thought was, 'What is a prophecy?' then 'Wait, I'm a part of this?' then he calmed himself down, trying to get a hold of what was going on, "So, you think the child of the prophecy is Thalia?" he asked, Zeus nodded, "Artemis will ask her to join the hunt, a chance for her to escape this fate, but we are not sure if she will join." he said to Percy, just as he finished talking Thalia walked into the room, looking like she did before she got in the fight, "what the hades Apollo? why didn't you just teleport me with you?" she asked/yelled at said god. "Hey" Hades complained, "sorry uncle" she said quickly. Apollo shrugged "I forgot.", Thalia just glared harder, Apollo shrugged again, "My bad" he said. 'Perseus," said the voice of Zeus in his head, 'Thalia does not know of this prophecy, she is not ready for it, she will be told when the time comes' Zeus informed him, he nodded, not knowing if he could talk back with his mind.

"Thalia Grace" Zeus yelled out, stopping her glaring at Apollo, "We have an offer we would like to make." Zeus told her, then gestured toward Artemis, who had gotten off her throne and shrunken to a human sized eleven year old. "Sister, i would once again like to offer you a place in my hunt, as the lieutenant of my hunt." she told Thalia confidently, obviously not expecting the answer she got, Thalia kneeled. "I'm sorry my Lady, but i must decline. I cannot leave behind what i have." she stated, Percy thought he saw her eye flick over to him for a second before going back to the floor where she was kneeling. Artemis looked shocked, she didn't even answer, she just walked back to her throne, growing back into her godly size, before sitting down with a baffled look on her face as if she had never expected the answer in a million years. "yes, i suspected you would." Zeus said, "Now, there is an olympian meeting taking place that mortals cannot attend. You will be sent to camp halfblood immediately." he stated before he started glowing, Percy instinctively closed his eyes.

he felt like his body was peeling apart, while still together, then as suddenly as it had started, the feeling stopped and he opened his eyes to find himself looking down a hill at what looked to him like a summer camp with lava and other cool things, he grinned and turned toward Thalia, "Well that went better than i thought it would" he stated still smiling. Thalia laughed then turned toward him, rushing forward, and crushed him in a hug, Percy hugged her back, when they separated he was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw a horse with the body of a man coming toward them. "Chiron!" Thalia yelled toward the centaur, waving her hands and smiling widely. "Thalia!" he called back, when he got to them he stopped and looked them both over, "Well, your uninjured" he stated, "Yeah, Apollo is a good healer" she said, and chiron nodded in agreement, then he turned toward Percy and stuck his hand out, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Chiron" he said, Percy shook his hand. "My name is Percy Jackson."

**Well, theres another chapter down, I think im going to start another story, Post HoH, like seconds after the ending of that book, Thanks for all the reviews and stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or whatever else.**

**Percy**

Percy thought that the centaur in front of him felt familiar, but that couldn't be possible, Percy had never met a centaur, he was pretty sure he would have remembered if he had. "Well Percy, welcome to camp half-blood," he said gesturing down the hill to what was a awesome looking camp, at least to Percy, Thalia didn't seem that impressed, but you could still see the awe in her eyes, Percy guessed she hadn't gotten used to seeing this yet. "Hey Thals, how long have you been here?" he asked her, she shook her head, "Not that long, I had gotten here about a week before i was sent on that quest." she told him, Percy nodded, "Well Percy, if you would come this way, I will get someone to show you around-" "Actually Chiron, I'll show him around" Thalia said before taking Percy's hand and pulling him down the hill, toward what looked like a mansion compared to the other cabins around, "This is cabin number one, this is where I'll be if you ever need me" she informed him quickly, trying to hold back a blush at the end of that, Percy didn't notice.

Thalia spent the better part of an hour showing Percy around and introducing him to campers until a bell rung, "That's the dinner bell, you can sit at my table till you get claimed." she said before gesturing him to follow. They walked to near the center of the camp where the Dining Pavilion was located. "Claimed? what is that?" he asked her as they entered, she was about to respond when, they noticed that everyone was looking at them, they were late. "Hello Percy, Thalia. Nice of you to nially join us." chiron said, his voice traveling clear across the pavilion, Thalia looked down as they walked to her table. Percy got even more uncomfortable/ embarrassed when everyone looked at him like he was crazy, he looked at Thalia questioningly, she shrugged and tapped the table, he got the message, he wasn't suppose to be sitting there.

"Now campers, this" he said gesturing to Percy, "Is Percy Jackson", Percy just awkwardly stared down the table, not know what to do. "Percy is unclaimed, and had no idea who his godly parent is" Chiron said only to be replied with Thalia's poorly hidden laugh of amusement, Percy himself couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Is there something I'm missing?" Chiron asked, obviously oblivious that they were sharing some sort of joke, "I know who my parent is, I'm just waiting for her to claim me" Percy stated, shrugging. "A son of Aphrodite?" a girl asked from somewhere in the pavilion, he shook his head. "Well anyway" Chiron said, trying to get back to where he was going with his announcement in the first place, "Percy will be staying in the hermes cabin until he is claimed, or maybe even after" he said, sounding bored, like he had said it a million times, just as he finished talking the room grew darker and a glow snapped open above Percy, a image of a full glowing moon, with two crescent moons facing away from it on opposite sides of the full moon in the middle. "Whose symbol is that?" a camper gasped out, "It's beautiful" said another, all of them staring in awe at the sign, even Thalia. Percy looked at it and smiled, his mother did have a badass sign. Percy felt stronger, much stronger than normal, he looked down at his skin and noticed a slight glow, Thalia gasped, "Percy, your eyes" she said quietly, he pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and looked at his reflection in it, to his utter shock his eyes were complete moons, each one glowing softly, the glowing was fading and his eyes were starting to turn their normal black color. Percy looked at his reflection until his eyes were normal. 'This is my gift to you son, the last i will be able to do for you, goodluck mastering it, try not to blow up a mountain.' **(FORESHADOWING, haha)** he heard his mother's voice in his head till it faded. Percy was sad, he knew he wouldn't hear from his mother for a very long time, he already missed her.

"Well, seeing as exactly three of the people in this room know whose sign that is, I think you should explain to everyone who your mother is." Chiron stated. "My mother is Nyx" Percy stated, rather plainly considering how big his mother actually was on the power board, right under chaos. Several of the campers jaws dropped, most from the Athena cabin, while others still had confused looks on their faces. Chiron nodded, as if that was what he had guessed Percy would say, and he didn't make any move to elaborate to the campers who Nyx was, "Back to eating, remember, capture the flag tomorrow, get your alliances done by tonight." he said before going to his table and beginning to eat, this must have been a que because nymphs started bringing everyone there plate full of food and a empty cup, which slightly confused Percy. Thalia bumped his shoulder to get his attention, "Think of the drink you want and the goblet will fill with it" she told him before doing it with her cup, filling it up with coke, he thought about what he wanted to drink and came up blank, then it hit him, Smartwater, instantly the glass filled with ice cold awesome water, he took a long drought of it and sighed, he could live off that stuff. Thalia tapped his shoulder, "water? seriously?" she asked in surprise, he shook his head, "This isn't just water, it's Smartwater, here try some" he said handing her the cup, she took a sip and then a bigger sip, "That's the best water I have ever had" she said before she grabbed her plate and got up, "Common, we have to sacrifice to our parents." she said as he got up too, he nodded and grabbed his plate and got in the line behind Thalia, when it was his turn he picked out the best looking rib of his baby back ribs, and threw it into the fire, "For Nyx, I hope you like it" he whispered quietly.

He went back to his seat next to Thalia and ate, making small talk about random not really memorable things, but it still consumed time and kept the awkwardness away. Eventually everyone finished eating and they all filed out to a place that looked like an amphitheater but with a giant bonfire in the middle, with a little girl sitting at it, tending the flames. There were sections for each cabin, so Thalia and Percy ended up right next to each other since the Zeus section was so small, at first it was kind of awkward but the longer the camp fire went on, and the more they sang together, the more they got comfortable, eventually they were leaning on each other so that they were comfortable, "happy birthday" she said quietly, before falling asleep, Percy quickly followed in suit.

Percy's eyes snapped open, he shook off his tiredness and realized there was no sound, in fact there was nobody around them, only the comfortable flames of the fire, that was still being tended to by the little girl. Percy was about to wake Thalia up, who was currently sleeping soundly on his shoulder, but then he thought that he might as well go talk to the little girl first, find out who she is. Percy carefully moved Thalia off his shoulder and laid her down, after he did that he slowly got up and went down to the fire and sat down a few feet from the girl, she didn't seem to notice him, he decided to start a conversation, "This bonfire is very comfortable" he stated, not really knowing what to say. Percy jumped slightly when the little girl jumped slightly, she turned her head toward him, "You can see me?" she asked in mild surprise. "What?" he asked, "Is that wrong?" she shook her head, "No, its just that demigods can't usually see me" she told him, "My name is Percy Jackson, It's nice to meet you" he said to her, trying to be polite but constantly feeling like he was in a minefield of words, "Yes, I know who you are, you made quite a show at olympus earlier," she said, confusing him, "Let me clear your confusion, I am the goddess of the hearth, Hestia." she said, Percy nodded, "Why can't anyone else see you?" he asked her, she smiled slightly, "I don't know, but I have to leave. I have kept the harpies away for now but you need to get you and your friend to your respective cabins before you get eaten." she stated before disappearing, taking with her the comfort of the fire, causing Percy to shiver and get up and go quickly to where Thalia was, he was about to wake her up but then thought better of it. Shrugging he bent over and picked her up, her legs with his left arm and her body with the other, he walked down the amphitheater and over to the exit, being in the night he could feel everything around him, he made no sound when he walked, remembering what Hestia had told him about the harpies. It didn't matter, they found him anyway, he saw it coming but he at least hoped he could get Thalia to her cabin before he had to run.

Percy looked around and saw himself surrounded by six harpies, they didn't seem to notice that he could see him, so he kept walking, acting like he didn't suspect anything, the circle they made around him got smaller and smaller until he could almost reach out and touch them. They seemed to share a signal that Percy saw as a flicker of their tongues, he was ready when they lunged, he jumped up as high as possible, the darkness giving him strength he leapt clear over the one in front of him and he started sprinting to the white Zeus cabin, the harpies recovered and started chasing after him at high speed. As he approached the door he realized there was no way he could open before the harpies got him, but to his joy it seemed to recognize Thalia and open automatically. Percy barrelled through the door sideways so he could fit thalia, it closed right after he got through causing the harpies to slam into the door.

Percy chuckled quietly, amazed that Thalia had stated asleep after that, he hadn't been noisy or anything but he had been throwing their body weight around a lot. He went over to the bed that was obviously hers, due to the posters of all his favorite bands above and behind it, and he laid her down on it. Percy went back to the door of the building and looked through the peep hole that was there to see who was knocking, he sighed when he saw even more harpies than before surrounding the building, ensuring capture if he went out a window or something. He went over to the bedpost of where Thalia was sleeping and slid to the ground, he put his knees up to his chest and hugged them, leaning his head over the top of them. Percy's eyes drooped and he laid down beside the bed and stretched out, yawning, his eyelids closed and the sound of the wind blowing and Thalia's breathing sent him to sleep.

Percy woke up to the sound and feel of his back cracking, loudly. He instinctively groaned, even though it felt good. He heard a shriek of surprise and looked up, only to be blinded by the light that came in through the window, "Oh my gods, Percy, what are you doing here?, how did i get back here?" came the questioning and surprised voice of Thalia, "Harpies, didn't want to wake you, I couldn't leave, I didn't know where to go anyway" he said almost incoherently, trying to orientate himself to the present. "Oh" she said, "What happened at the bonfire?" she asked, he shrugged "I don't know, i was sleeping too" he said, "maybe they left us there as a joke?" he suggested, she shrugged, "Not a very well thought out joke considering we could have been killed," she said, to which Percy nodded to. "I'm going to take a shower" she stated before getting up and going toward what Percy assumed was the bathroom, she stopped and turned around, "Don't come in here." she said, then went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. As soon as she had said shower, Percy wanted nothing more than to take one, he hadn't showered since he left his mother's mansion, which had been a while ago. Percy decided that Thalia took long showers once he was thirty minutes into waiting, just as he decided that she stepped out, fully dressed, wearing mostly black clothing, and had a black hoodie with blue stitching, in Percy's opinion , it looked amazing. " Your turn. just think of the clothes you want and it will appear in the bin next to the sink she said, Percy nodded and got up, almost not meaning to he said "You look really good." then quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door, why he had said that, he didn't know. he quickly stripped and got into the shower, turning it on as hot as it would go, almost burning his skin, but it felt good to him. When he finished washing with his cool ocean stuff that he had figured out he could make appear in the bottle that had no label, and conditioning his hair with the same stuff, he got out and got dresses in pretty much all black clothing with silver stitching, jeans a t-shirt, hoodie, and some athletic adidas that were all black.

He opened the door and walked out, his hair still damp from drying it with a towel, he heard someone catch their breath to his left, he turned and saw Thalia looking at him, she walked over to him and smelled him slightly, in a almost appraisingly fashion, "Wow", Percy nodded, "That's what i said when i first smelled that stuff." he said smiling slightly, "It smells awesome," she agreed, "well, yours isn't bad yourself" he said automatically, thinking out loud, she blushed and nodded, "Thanks" she said before they heard a bell ring. "Breakfast?" Percy asked her, she nodded, "Yep, three meals a day, nine thirty is breakfast, twelve is lunch, and six thirty is dinner" she told him, They walked out of the Zeus cabin. Once again when they reached the pavilion they were the last people to get there, they sat down next to each other again, "We only sacrifice at dinner" Thalia told Percy before he could even ask, he nodded, "They have coffee here?" he asked her, she broke into a grin, "The best" she said, he smiled widely, after they got there food both consisted of coffee with sugar only, but Percy got an omelette while Thalia got some pancakes, both with a side of hashbrowns. After they ate, everyone got up and left, going seperate directions. "I'll show you around the rest of the camp, if you want" she told him, he nodded eagerly, wanting to know what goes on around camp. Thalia showed him several places and introduced him to several people before the lunch bell went off, kinda like school, the thought sent a shudder through him, school was not his thing.

When they got to the pavilion Percy was surprised that they were not the last people there, it seemed like a tradition already. Percy sat down at the Zeus table and Thalia followed in suit, Percy chuckled slightly when a blonde girl hugged Thalia from behind, stunning her, unfortunately for him, her gaze shifted to him, giving him a look of pure loathing, he looked away, not understanding why that girl hated so much, he assumed he had done something to that blonde guy, but he didn't really remember what had happened. "Hey Annie, glad to see yer okay." Thalia said chuckling slightly, the blondes glare shifted toward Thalia, "My name isn't Annie, it's Annabeth," she said overly slowly, as if she was talking to a child, a small child, causing Percy to chuckle, "Where have you been?" Thalia asked her, Annabeth glared at both of them, "After you two left, me and beckendorf had to wake up orion and get him to call us some Pegasi, after they got there it was only a matter of time, and back pain till we got here, which was last night." she informed Thalia, pointedly ignoring Percy, "anyway, i got to go eat, see you later" she said then went over to the Athena table, that explains the grey eyes, percy thought. "She hates me a lot." Percy said to Thalia, "It's because you killed Luke." Thalia said, Percy nearly spit out his water, "I killed him?" he asked, completely surprised, and shocked. "Yeah, when he was going to kill me you basically blew him away with that black fire," that caught Percy's attention, "Black fire?" he asked her, she nodded, "yeah, when it reached him it exploded, blowing him off the cliff and it didn't harm me at all." she said, "I don't remember" he admitted, "After i crushed my knee i basically blacked out from the pain" she nodded, "Thank you though" she said, "for saving me" he shook his head, "no problem, I'm glad you're ok" he said. They continued eating until they were done, when they left the pavilion Percy noticed all of the campers were getting excited over something, he asked Thalia about it, "Capture the flag tonight" she stated.

Thalia continued to show him around the camp, to the archery range, which Percy didn't try out because he didn't want to look like a retard with a bow just yet, then to the arena where a burly daughter of ares was kicking some ass against a bunch of campers at once, " That's Clarisse La Rue" Thalia told him, he nodded. She led him to the rock climbing wall where there was lava and plenty of other dangerous stuff around, "Looks fun" he said, Thalia nodded, "Very" she said, "I've only climbed it once, almost lost a hand." she told him before they moved on to another area, and so it went till they went through pretty much everything except for the woods, when they were about to go toward it the dinner bell rung, Thalia's eyes lit up, "Almost time for capture the flag" she said excitedly, "sounds fun" he said, she shrugged, "I wouldn't know i haven't played it yet" she said, he remembered that she hadn't been here very long. "Well, lets go to the pavilion and eat so we can get to playing the game faster" she said before she changed direction and took them toward the pavilion, "This is going to be awesome" they said simultaneously when they entered th pavilion and saw armour and weapons on the dar table next to the back exit.

**Well this chapter got done faster than i thought it would, pretty much because i stayed up till 1 in the morning waiting for the blood moon to show up, and when it was time i got on the roof and i couldn't see it because of the fog and trees and stuff, needless to say i was pissed off so bad. anyway, thanks for all your reviews and stuff, it really does make me want to write more, so more reviews does equal faster chapters, and i enjoy reading them, so just press that review button i know is really close to this note.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and this shouldn't be necessary for anyone on this site.**

**Percy**

Percy didn't really have an appetite, which was strange considering he was always hungry. Thalia seemed to be feeling similarly, seeing as she was picking at her food absently, barely eating anything. "Nervous, or excited" Percy asked her, she shrugged, "I don't know, both, neither." he nodded, that was how he felt. "So what are the teams?" Percy asked her, "I don't know, Chiron will announce them before we go out." she told him,Percy was going to respond when Chiron spoke up, "Tonight is capture the flag," he stated and Percy almost laughed," Team one shall consist of cabins; One, Three, Six, Nine, and Twelve," the five that wern't called groaned, not liking the odds of both of the big three cabins on the same team, "And that leaves team two with cabins; Four, Five, Seven, Ten, and Eleven. Everyone get ready and go to your respective starting positions" he told them, Percy was a little confused, "Which cabin do I go with?" he asked Thalia quietly, "Eleven" she stated smirking.

Once Percy was finally able to get his armor on right, with the help of some of his cabin mates, he followed the rest of them to the far side of the forest where there flag, embroidered with the symbol of Hermes, was located. They formed a large circle with someone Percy didn't recognize, the guy started issuing orders to one person at a time, when he got to Percy he got a slightly confused look on his face, "You can just do whatever you want, I would not recommend going to the border, thats where Orion will be, he always is." he told Percy before moving to the next person. Well now Percy knew where he was going.

When the game started everyone went into the forest, completely avoiding the large path in the middle, he figured thats where the border was and went down the path, walking at a normal pace, but he was still worried about the upcoming confrontation. whenever Percy had gotten into a fight at school he didn't take it seriously and was always listening to music while he fought, he figured he shouldn't do that now but he couldn't help it, he pulled his ipod out of his pocket and hooked his earphone under his clothes and armor to try and protect them, he selected his dubstep his dubstep playlist and switched to a song with a very large beat drop, he figured Aftershock would work should work, figuring that should get his body moving.

He walked for a few minutes until he saw a river with a boy he recognized as Orion sitting on his team's side of the river, he kept walking till he was in talking without having to yell range, just as he was about to say something Thalia came out of the bushes to his right and went and stood next to where Orion was now standing, "Hey Percy" she called out, "Wasup Thals" was his only response before he took his ipod out and put his earplugs in, he scrolled over to the song and started the song, as soon as the song started he started walking forward in rhythm with the start of the song, they seemed to exchange a few words, "On your left!" he yelled out, Thalia immediately drew out her spear and shield, Orion raised his sword into a defensive position, seeing as he was on the left.

When the beat dropped Percy couldn't keep with smile of his face, the feeling of elation running through his body as he practically flew forward, faster than he thought he could, but he was really thinking about anything besides the music, everything else was just instinct and reflex. Orion raised his sword barely in time to block Percy's incoming blow, the result sent Orion staggering into the river, Percy would have went after him put Thalia was already on the offence, thrusting toward his exposed side, he rolled to the right of her spear, already inside of her guard but to close to swing effectively he used the momentum he got from rolling and barrelled into her with his shoulder with his shoulder, causing her to stumble back and trip, just as he was about to pursue her the river to his left exploded into a torrent of water that came at him from all direction, he rolled backwards away from the river under one of the torrents, narrowly escaping what would have been a game changer, he cursed himself for forgetting that Orion was a son of poseidon and could control water, he got to his feet before any of them could take advantage, Thalia was back up and standing a little more defensively, more wary than she had been before, Orion was next to her with a looking of respecting his face, his sword out and at the ready, Percy jumped forward, this time at Thalia, she was more prepared than Orion was, so when he swung his sword at her she attempted to parry it, but he saw it coming and when Anaklusmos hit the shield he let it go, Thalia got a triumphant look in her eyes when she saw him disarmed but that quickly changed to confusion then horror when the hand that was holding Anaklusmos grabbed her shield as he brought foot up to her abdomen before she could poke him with her spear, sending her once again stumbling back, staggered, percy didn't have time to put the shield on his arm before Orion swung at him so he brought up the edge of the shield so the sword glance off but didn't lose very much momentum so he stumbled forward, giving Percy an opening to slam Thalia shield into the back of his head, hard, knocking him unconscious instantly. 'one down, one to go' Percy thought to himself, then all the hair on his body stood on end and he knew was going to happen and prayed what he was about to do would work, he threw the shield at where Thalia had been moments ago, leveling it at chest level. When he looked as he threw the shield he realized exactly what had happened and what was going to happen, Thalia had summoned lightning and had connected it to her spear which she was currently thrusting in the direction of Percy's chest, the shield and the lightning met in the air, the shield absorbing the lightning in mid flight, the shield kept on its path until it slammed into Thalia's chest, knocking the wind out of her but not electrocuting her since she was a daughter of Zeus, Percy was going to rush toward her when the song ended, allowing her to catch her breath and retrieve the shield, "Why did you stop?" she asked him, "The song ended" he stated before pulling out his ipod and frantically searching till he found "Kill Shot" and turned it on, "Now we just have to wait for the beat to drop again" he told her before getting into a ready position, he was planning on using his powers this time. Thalia got her shield and spear into a ready position, but self doubt had already made its way into her, she knew she most likely wasn't going to win, but that wouldn't stop her from trying, she knew that he was going to do something with his powers, which she knew more than anyone else, and was thinking of counters to them, she was broke from her thoughts when Percy said, "Here it comes" and stated, before bringing Anaklusmos out of his pocket and flicking the cap off, and starting to tapping his foot in rhythm, in about four second Percy shot forward rushing her from the front, He disappeared instantly into a shadow, and reappeared behind her, mid swing, planning to bring the blade to her throat before she could retaliate, his blade was stopped by her shield, Thalia grinned widely, she had him, she brought her knee up and crushed it into his abdomen, causing him to grunt and stumble back, he fell flat on his back when Thalia whipped her spear around attempting to wallop him on the head, he rolled to the right and shot up stumbling backward away from her, but he knew he was at a disadvantage now, shadow traveling was much too taxing for him to use in combat if he wasn't going to win from it. Percy's earphones fell out, but it didn't matter the music wasn't helping him now that he was out of energy. "Well shit, I thought that was the win" he stated out loud to her, she smiled, "Come on Percy, you know i know your powers better than most" she said, he nodded, silently cursing himself for not thinking of that. It was silent around them except for the sound of their heavy breathing. Percy stretched out, getting ready for round two, he decided that the armor he was wearing wasn't really help him so he took it off, it took a minute, but Thalia also had the same idea because she also took her armor, "That guy wasn't very good" Percy said pointing toward the unconscious form of Orion, Thalia shrugged, "His only advantage is his power over the water" she told him, he nodded and they didn't exchange any more words, just started each other down, looking for a weakness. Thalia spotted his first, he had a sword, not a long ass spear and a shield, she ran at him full speed missing slightly on purpose to his right, forcing him to dodge left into a shield that was waiting for him, he barely had time to bring up his sword so he didn't eat her shield before he was forced backward by the force of the blow she dealt. Percy realized that listening to music while he had been fighting had been a reckless but fun move, he resolved he wasn't going to do that again when he was having a serious fight, he backpedaled just out of range of her spear when she thrust it him, he knew he wasn't getting anywhere letting her engage him, she had the upper hand, he had to get close, inside of her guard and take out her shield before had a chance to retaliate, he was dodging her attacks repeatedly, falling back, away from the unconscious Orion and the river, when he suddenly spun to the left of her spear, on the outside of her right arm, enabling him to grab the shaft of her spear and pull as hard as she could, she had a tight grip so she didn't let go but she was forced to stumble forward, this is what Percy's plan was riding on, she swung her shield arm around, trying to catch him off guard but thats what he had wanted to happen, he leaned back as the shield passed him and tripped her, causing her to fall backwards, she dropped her spear that was in her right hand and slung that arm around Percy's neck, surprising and trapping him as they both fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "Just give it up Thalia, I got you" Percy panted out, trying to catch his breath, "Its doesn't look that way to me, I'm the one with the arm around your neck" she also panted out, exhausted from recent events, Just as Percy was about to respond, a horn sounded, signaling the loss of team two. Percy got up quickly, trying to get out of the awkward position he had realized they were in, but when he got up he dragged Thalia up with him, she let go of his neck and patted his chest "Thanks" she said before turning toward the river to see Annabeth there, holding team two's flag looking straight at them, "Good job Annabeth!" Thalia called out, running toward her, engulfing her into a victory hug, "What happened here? no one ever comes to the river, they know Orion guards it every game" she asked them, Percy who had walked over there answered her, "Yeah, they told me not to come here because he was here but i figured it would be fun, but Thalia was here too and she is a lot stronger than him" Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You fought them both?" she asked, disbelievingly, "Yeah, half of it while listening to music" Thalia answered for him, Annabeth's mouth hung open, "and he won?" "pfft, no, I was just about to beat him before you won" Thalia said, Percy laughed, "Not even close sparky" he said still laughing, she punch him in the chest, knocking the air out of him causing him to weeze slightly, "Yeah, laugh it up weezy" Thalia told him smirking widely at his discomfort, Percy still smiled, "You're just a sore loser" he mocked, she went to punch him again but he was expecting and sidestepped her fist and tripped her, causing her to fall, but she grabbed his shirt and they once again fell to the ground, this time laughing, "Get up you guys, we need to go see what chiron has to say." Annabeth told them.

Chiron was in the middle of a speech when they came back, Percy with Orions body slung over his shoulders in a fireman carry, he stopped when he saw them, "This guy guy might need some help." he said, tapping Orion, an Apollo camper came over and Percy set Orion on the ground, "He'll be fine, just got knocked unconscious." the Apollo camper told him, Percy nodded, "That's good, I didn't mean to hit him that hard" Percy said gesturing Chiron to continue his speech. "Anyway, team has one the game, thanks to miss Annabeth Chase" he said gesturing to Annabeth, a polite round of applause went up and Annabeth smiled a little bit, obviously pleased with herself, "lights out in 30 seconds" Chiron said suddenly then galloped away, everyone scrambled toward their cabins, trying to get there in time before any harpies got to them. Percy wasn't really sure where to go, sleeping in Thalia's cabin hadn't been a choice for him last time, this time was different, he had a choice, he decided he should go to the Hermes cabin and got in just in time before they slammed the door closed, the guy that was going to close the door stuck his hand out, "Hey, my name is Connor Stall, its nice to meet you" Connor told Percy as they shook hands, "Percy Jackson" Percy said politely, "I'll take you to yer spot on the floor" Connor said, leading him to a corner, " here ya go, home sweet home, I'll bring you some stuff, stay here" Connor said before leaving, Percy wait a few seconds, then Connor came back holding a sleeping bag, toothbrush, and a pillow, "Here you go man, lights out in about 3 minutes, till then feel free to do whatever" Connor told him, "Thanks" Percy said, when Connor left Percy spread out his sleeping bag and laid on top of it, before he knew it he hear someone call, "Lights out!" and flip the lights off, consuming the cabin in darkness, Percy sighed in relief, he was very comfortable in the darkness, after a few minutes he could see one of them walking around, stealing from their cabin mates, when the one came to him and tried to grab his Ipod that he had been listening to, quietly so he could still hear things, he grabbed his arm, "That wouldn't be a good idea" Percy said quietly, "Yeah, I'll just go" the kid said back quietly, Percy smiled and had to hold back a life as the kid went back to his sleeping area. After a few hours of uncomfortable tossing and turning he was able to keep still long enough to fall asleep.

Percy was experiencing a nightmare, or what he thought was a nightmare, but it was always the things he was used to, he had started having nightmares after his mother had dies but they had gone away recently, he didn't know why they suddenly decided to come back, he was shaken out of his thoughts when the nightmare got to the part where the wolf was going to eat him, but instead of his mom saving him he just woke up, his throat clogged, sweating, and breathing hard, he hated nightmares, he loved sleep though. After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, seeing as he had been asleep for about three hours, he looked at his ipod, it was midnight. He unplugged his Ipod and and tucked in his pocket while he quietly got up and walked to the door, he opened the door and went out, closing it behind him. He faced the forest and went north-west of where he was facing, hoping to find a cliff or something looking over the ocean and sky, as he walked Percy realized how much better he felt compared to how he had felt in that cabin. Percy kept walking swallowed by his thought until he came to an opening to a place he had been thinking of, it was perfect. Percy went over to the edge and sat down, dangling his feet off the cliff, he thought about listening to music but decided against it, he was enjoying the peace and quiet anyway. Percy laid there, thinking about stuff for a while, about the power his mom had given him, about the fight earlier, he had been so consumed by his thought he didn't notice he had been drifting off to sleep until the last second, he managed to keep his eyes open for a couple more seconds until weariness took him over and forced him into the same nightmare he had been experiencing for a while, just as the nightmare was getting started he was shaken awake. His eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath, he was looking straight into a pair of electric blue eyes.

**I know i havent updated in a while, i still like the storie i just forgot how fun it was to write it for a little while but now i remember.**


End file.
